The invention relates to a card reader for reading information recorded on a card.
In a conventional card reader, a card reader main unit has an insertion slot cover into which a card is to be inserted. A circuit unit for processing information of the card is mounted on the upper face of the card reader main unit which is behind the insertion slot cover. A partition wall for preventing a foreign material from invading the circuit unit is situated in the card reader main unit. A magnetic head holding means protrudes from the card reader main unit to the inside of the insertion slot cover through the partition wall. A magnetic head for reading information of the card is situated on the magnetic head holding means.
Such a conventional card reader is often installed outdoors. In a case where the card reader is used in a place of severe weather conditions, the following problems arise.
Since the partition wall is attached to the card reader main unit, invasion of a foreign material into the circuit unit situated on the upper face of the card reader main unit is inhibited. However, the card reader is not provided with means for preventing a foreign material from invading through gaps such as a gap between the magnetic head and a magnetic head attaching hole of the card reader main unit, and a gap in a portion where the insertion slot cover is fitted onto the card reader main unit.
If a foreign material (such as water or gasoline) adheres to a terminal portion of the magnetic head in which a lead wire for transmitting information read from the card to the circuit unit is soldered, therefore, electric insulation of the circuit cannot be achieved in the terminal portion of the magnetic head serving as an input unit of information. Thus, the card data cannot be read.
In some cases, ice, mud, or the like adheres to a spring for causing the magnetic head to contact with the magnetic head under pressure, a spring groove, side faces of the magnetic head, or the like, so that movement of the magnetic head is obstructed. Thus, there exists a problem in that the card data cannot be-properly read.